Strange Summers
by Becky Thatcher
Summary: Post Conclusions Vaughn spends some time in his family pool, until he gets a visitor for a little swim JV romance


Strange Summers

Disclaimer: I'm on my second BHH story, and guess what? I still own jack-diddley-squat. If I did, I would DEFINITELY change the ending to Conclusions. I love the series, but it was a complete disappointment. I mean, the end where Vaughn and Josie didn't kiss! I was throwing things around….this should really be an A/N, but Im putting it in disclaimers because I am frustrated. THEY HAD TO KISS! P.S. I have no idea where Josie was born, so I picked the first place that popped into my head, AND Josie's views on summer school are not my own, just how I feel she would respond to going

sentence with asterisk inspired by Gossip Girl

This story is dedicated to my friend Amyface (aka Wootface), for her uber helpful input. Lets do it for Face!

Summary: The Summer after Conclusions, just a sweet little Vaughn/Josie romance (my favorite!). I imagine that Vaughn's family got their fortune back, ergo my story works.

Without further ado, I bring you Strange Summers

"I cant believe how things turned out in the end" Vaughn murmured lazily, floating on a blow up raft in his family pool. After Vaughn's mother returned, the Pearson family fortune followed suit. What better way to celebrate Vaughn's graduation, the return or Sarah, and their first Summer together as a family than buying a pool? As a result, Vaughn spent most of his days swimming laps, having pool-related family fun, or sunning himself on his favorite raft.

Vaughn ran a hand through his streaky, sun-bleached hair, humming lightly to himself. He lifted his other hand out of the water, resting it on his chest. He closed his eyes, resembling a tiger striped kitten falling asleep in the sunlight.

"Vaughn?" A voice called. Vaughn, startled, let out an undignified squawk and fell into the water. The voice bit back a laugh, watching the mass of limbs try to right itself. Vaughn stood up, shaking water out of his face, and wiping his eyes.

"Josie?" he asked, arms unconsciously crossing over his bare torso. Josie offered him a wry smile.

"Did I surprise you?" she asked mockingly innocent, one hand over mouth, other clasped over her heart. "My bad".

Vaughn had to smile. Josie always had that special something that just made him smile, no matter how tense the situation. He lov…..liked that about her. A lot.

"Where did you come from?" He asked, lifting himself out of the pool, stretching his dark shirt over his head.

It was a known fact that Josie was working double time to finish high school. Thanks to her year trapped in nowhere land, she lost a year of schooling. She went to Summer school from 7 am to 6 pm, with the promise she would be done with her last term by the end of the summer. Being the skate-punk everyone knows and loves, summer school was a major sacrifice for the young redhead. She hated school enough during the spring, winter, and fall. Spending 8 weeks in a moron steam bath was NOT her idea of relaxation. However, it was better than having to repeat the year at a different high school. Being a year behind all her friends. A year older than everyone else. A long, miserable year full of making new friends, homework, tests, and studying; all of which done without Lucas, Corrine, Marshall….and especially Vaughn.

Josie smirked. "Well, I was born in Seattle…..so I guess I came from there. Or my mothers womb, if you want to get technical about….."

Vaughn gave Josie a _look_ that plainly said 'get on with it'

"Done with school for today. Claimed a headache. I went to buy a juice box and met your mother. By the way, you are having tacos tonight" she added helpfully. Vaughn raised an eyebrow. _I like tacos_. "Your mom said I should come over and relax with you for a little while. I hope you don't mind"

Josie finished her little speech with a smile. "Nice pool" she said, gesturing to the large, asymmetrical pool smack dab in the ground. Vaughn grinned.

"It is, isn't it?" Vaughn answered, scratching the back of his neck. " Well…..now that you are here, lets go swimming" He pulled his shirt over his head, and took a flying leap into the pool, he swam over to his raft, pulling himself onto it. He shaded his eyes. Josie swallowed hard, trying to look anywhere but Vaughn's firm, tanned…delicious…chest. But she wasn't looking. Of course she wasn't looking.

"Well, aren't you going to get in?" Vaughn asked, his eyebrow raised. "Look, I'll even turn away while you get…..uh….undressed" Vaughn's cheeks turned slightly red, and he turned his raft around, when every fiber of his being was telling him to watch the gorgeous girl get undressed.

Josie was ready for this, and had changed into her bathing suit before hand. She untied her ratty Converse high-tops, taking her socks with them. She unbuttoned her jeans, and slid them over her hips. "You better not be looking, Pearson!" she called, even though it was clear he wasn't. She whipped off her shirt, and slowly sunk into the pool.

"Alright, I'm in" she murmured, sinking down to her chin, feeling more self conscious than she ever had in her life.

Hmm, maybe it could be that she's in her skivvies in front of her long-term crush?

Vaughn turned his raft around, sliding off it gently.

"Are you too cold in here? 'Cause I can turn the heater up a little bit, or we could get out, or you could sit on my floaty or……" Vaughn babbled, not sure how to treat a half naked girl in his pool.

Josie smiled. Even when Vaughn was being annoying he was so adorably endearing. Not to mention he was a tanned, muscled gorgeous Adonis. However, Josie _hated_ the sun. Being so fair, she skipped the tanning phase, and went straight to the bubbly, burny, red-peely phase of being in the sun. Not to mention the freckles. She crossed her arms over herself, goose bumps appearing on her apple-white skin.

"What's wrong?" Vaughn asked, standing behind her. He ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her up.

"Cold. And don't stand behind me like that. It makes me feel really short. I hate feeling short. Madison and her superiority complex stuck in my head." Josie admitted.

Vaughn pressed his lips together, staring down at Josie….not down her top, mind you….not this second, anyway.

"I hated that Madison was almost as tall as me." He wrapped his arms around Josie, bringing her cute little body flush against him. "I like being able to feel like I can protect the girls I lov…like.." He answered, stuttering a little. "Besides, Madison isn't the one I invited into the pool with me, is she?" Vaughn smiled.

Josie turned around, and studied Vaughn's tan, slightly freckled face closely. He was so sweet and solemn that she forgot everything she was worried about.

"You know, in school you acted like you didn't understand everything, or that you weren't 'the brightest crayon in the box' or whatever" Josie started, pulling herself onto the abandoned raft. "But you are wise beyond your years."

"So flattery is the way to a girls heart?"

Vaughn grinned, his cute little dimples appearing in his cheeks. He sat on the floatie, and pulled Josie into his lap.

"My mom always said it was doing the dishes."

Josie raised an eyebrow, and let a burst of laughter escape from her lips.

"She just wanted you to do the dishes"

"Ahh, you think that's funny. I'll give you something to laugh about"

Vaughn reached out, fingers tickling Josie's sides. She gasped and squirmed, trying to keep in the laughter.

"Uncle uncle uncle!" Josie yelled, pushing Vaughn away. She thwacked him lightly on the arm, and lay her wet head against his chest. He absently ran his fingers through her hair. He mentally searched his Crayola box, trying to name her hair color. It wasn't a red. Or a goldenrod. Or a sienna. It was its own color that couldn't be named. He pressed his face into her damp locks, inhaling their own scent- a mixture of patchouli and sandalwood.

"Vaughn...are you smelling my hair?" Josie asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Mmm…..maybe" He answered, taking a good whiff. He pulled her closer to him, stroking her cheek. He swallowed hard, cupping her face in his hand. He brought his lips to hers hesitantly. As soon as the contact was made, Josie's eyes widened.

_He's really kissing me!_ Her mind screamed at her. She closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Vaughn smiled into her mouth, and deepened the kiss. He gently slid off the raft, landing with a gentle splash into in the water. Josie let out an 'eep!' and latched on to Vaughn, who hitched her up around his waist. Josie wrapped her legs around him, fingers combing through his sandy hair. He wrapped his hands firmly under her thighs, keeping her above the water. He kissed her passionately, emotions soaring through him. He groaned, one hand drifting up her smooth back. Josie giggled.

"That tickles" she protested, trapping his lower lip between her teeth. She released his lip, leaving a trail of kisses down his face, suckling gently on his neck. She pulled away, leaving a grapey bruise on his Adams apple.

"C'mere" he ordered, pulling her close to him. He tucked her inside his arms, warming up her small frame.

"Vaughn" she said lightly, pulling the elastic out of her hair.

"Yeah Josie?" he mumbled, nose buried in her hair.

"I think this is the most fun I ever had swimming in my life." She declared, getting warmer by the second.

Vaughn placed a tender kiss on her head. "Me too"

Looking out the kitchen window, Sarah Pearson smiled to herself. _I'd like to see him marry her some day_ she decided.


End file.
